Upside down
by cooliochick5
Summary: Dick wakes up to find that his whole life is different, his parents are still alive and he never became Robin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

**Robin's P.O.V:**

I woke up tiredly, my neck feeling like I slept on a board all night. I sat up to see I was leaning against a grave.

_'Now, why am I here, oh yeah, I'm, um, wait, I was visiting mom and dad, but they're at home.'_ I thought, _'But that ain't right.'_

I turned to my left to see, who was he again, oh yeah, Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne, looking at me. I turned to see the grave marked 'Wayne' so I jumped half a foot back.

"Sorry Sir." I said quietly,_ 'Whoa wait, that ain't right either, Bruce is, what was he to me again?'_

"It's alright, Grayson," Bruce sighed, looking more depressed the usual, "You better run home, your mother is probably worried."

"Aren't you coming too?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked looking completely confused.

"I'm your ward, my parents were murdered remember?" I asked, not even knowing what I was talking about.

"Um, no they weren't, The Flying Graysons performed just last night." Bruce said slowly.

"Oh, I, um, guess your right, bye." I replied before running from the cemetery, I honestly had no idea where I was going but the route seemed familiar in such a weird way. It wasn't long until I was in front of a small yellow house, two cars were parked in the drive way, a bike leaned against the garage. I approached the front door, knowing this was the right place.

_'What am I thinking, I live with Bruce, don't I?' _

I walked through the front door and what came out of my mouth I knew I had no control over.

"MOM? DAD? I'M HOME." I called. Next thing I knew I was being embraced by my mother,

_'WHAT THE?'_

and my father was standing behind her.

"That's the third time this week, Dick." My father told me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Since you got that head injury you've been sleep walking and winding up in the cemetery or Haley's Circus ." My Mother explained.

"What happened?" I asked yet another question.

"You landed on your head when you fell during practice, good thing we had mats out or who knows what could've happened, you have random moments were you can't remember anything." Dad answered. I just nodded.

"Well, time for dinner." Mom said happily, leading me to the kitchen. I sat at the small dinner table, knowing that there has to be a catch to this.

**_A/N: Okay so all the italicized words are what Dick is thinking. Anyway, hope you liked it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dick's P.O.V:**

Later that day, I decided to bike around the neighbor and try to make sense of this all.

'_So, my parents never died, I never lived with Bruce, and I have a serious concussion that causes me to sleep walk to the cemetery, or Haley's Circus? Why those two places?'_

I shook the thought off, and turned a sharp corner. It was then, that I fell off my bike, hitting the ground head-first. I guess I was out for awhile, because when I came to, it was dark out.

'_Where am I?'_

__I sat up and looked around. I was in the cemetery yet again.

'_Okay, something is seriously wrong here!'_

__**Bruce's P.O.V:**

****After my run-in with that Grayson kid, something just doesn't seem right. When I saw the Flying Grayson's the night before, I just had a feeling that something would go wrong, and when it didn't, I was kind of shocked. It wasn't until I saw him in that cemetery, did I realize something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but when he said he was my ward, for just a second, I believed him.

_'But...his parents weren't killed...so that makes so sense.'_

__I went down to the batcave, getting ready for a night of patrol, when it hit me again.

"Alfred, where's Robin?" I asked.

"Who, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned.

"Um, no one, just thought I saw a robin flying around the house..." I played it off, then got into the batmobile and drove away.

'_...Robin...why does the name seem so familiar...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dick's P.O.V:**_

I woke up this morning to my mother telling me I would be late for school.

"Mom, it's only 6'o clock." I protested as she ripped the covers away from me.

"You will not be late on your first day, Richard Grayson." She folded her arms. With one last groan, I pulled myself up and dragged myself to the bathroom.

"SO much like your father." My mother giggled as she retreated to the kitchen.

"What was that?" My dad piped up.

"Nothing, dear." She chimed sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gross." I rolled my eyes, then looked at my reflection in the mirror. It was strange really, seeing my skin as clear as it was. Don't get me wrong, I still had a few scars, but not as many as I did have. And if there was a scar, it was located somewhere around my knees or elbows and was more than likely caused by a skateboarding accident.

I shuttered a little when I really looked into the mirror and saw my sea blue eyes staring back at me. I had gotten so used to seeing sunglasses on my eyes, that seeing the bare was strange. Then again, waking up to my mother telling me I was going to be late for school was strange, too.

I still couldn't help but think that this wasn't right. It may sound crazy, or at least like some childish fantasy, but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a crime fighter, I'm pretty sure I should live with Bruce Wayne, I'm pretty sure my paren-...My parents are alive and well, and even if this isn't right, I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy it, I mean, how many people are given a second chance?

Finally at ease with my mind, I realized that the sink had overflown and was now landing in puddles on the floor. To top it off, now I was really running late.

Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruce's P.O.V:<strong>_

I woke up to an otherwise empty house. Alfred had to step out for a few days to visit a sick relative, leaving me on my own. It turned to look at my alarm clock. The red block letters of the screen told me it was six forty-five.

"Should probably go wake Di-." The statement, along with the task, sounded quite foreign as I said it out loud.

Was I developing some sort of weird obsession with the boy?

I sighed and rubbed the rest of the sleep from my eyes before getting up and heading the kitchen for some coffee. From the kitchen window, I could see the school bus drive by. Sitting inside was none other than Dick Grayson. If I wasn't so damn tired, I would have felt the need to wave to him. Much to my surprise, he did just that. I watched as he quickly put his hand down and went back to facing the front of the bus.

I tore my eyes away from the bus,. then came to an even more horrifying discovery. The walls, the floor, the table, everything in the kitchen was either smashed, destroyed, or covered in blood. I dropped my coffee cup, which shattered as it his the floor as well. I blinked a few times and the room returned to its previous, well kept state.

"I knew it..." I leaned against the counter, "I really am going crazy."


End file.
